


100 Kinks - Frevy - Titles

by furidojasutin



Series: Fairy Tail 100 Kinks Challenge [33]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Dom/sub, F/M, Kink Meme, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 22:21:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18669520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/furidojasutin/pseuds/furidojasutin
Summary: Drabble no. 33 for the 100 Kinks challengePairing: FrevyKink: Titles





	100 Kinks - Frevy - Titles

**Author's Note:**

> Frevy - Titles  
> always open for ship/kink suggestions for this meme ;) (although I'm a slow ass)

“That is not how anyone should treat a lady.” Levy could hear his smoky voice right next to her ear as he stood behind her and it made her stir slightly in a feel of growing anticipation even though she felt rather exposed standing here in only her frilly panties anymore. However, she knew that she was going to _love_ whatever he would do to her, whatever experience they would share this time and she gently worried her lower lip between her teeth for a moment. 

Freed’s lips travelled along her neck, slowly and softly sucking the skin on occasion. He stood bent over so he could reach her like that and his hands settled on her waist. While his girlfriend was undressed almost entirely he had yet to lose a piece of clothing and the rune mage smirked slightly when he felt her breath hitch before he continued to whisper. 

“That is not how _I_ treat _my_ lady.” Humiliation, degradation - it had never been something he was fond of. If it was something his partner truly desired then chances are that he would try for their pleasure’s sake. But Levy… As far as he knew it wasn’t something she liked either and he was perfectly okay with that. She deserved to be worshipped. _Teasing_ though… teasing was his thing. He wanted to make her body quiver and drive her crazy until the only thing on her brilliant mind was how much she wanted him - or until _he_ couldn’t wait anymore, craving her closeness so much as well. 

In a steadily slow pace Freed kissed his way down along her left side, now standing next to her and with one palm just above the rim of her panties. He gave a gentle nip to her hip while slipping his fingers beneath the fabric, glancing up at her every now and then and enjoying the growing struggle on her face as the heat increased. It was mesmerizing, so mesmerizing and it was going to be more amazing than he was able to describe ever.

Levy had been rather quiet so far but they both could feel the tension and when the rune mage shifted to kneel in front of her, still trailing kisses till he could nuzzle and touch her there through the fabric she emitted a sound that made him smirk inevitably. 

“Freed..-” _  
_

_A silent plea? Encouragement for him to go on?_ Slowly, he pulled down the one piece of attire that was left, leaning in close but stopping before actually touching. “What did you say?” 

She swallowed feeling his warm breath on her skin and a rosy blush had crawled onto her face while she had watched him move closer to one part of her that was craving attention, aroused. And with a low exhale that was caused by her boyfriend slowly rubbing his finger along her slit she looked at him as she spoke the one word he was desiring to hear. 

“ _Master_ …” 

“That’s right.” The devilish smirk on Freed’s face stretched for just one heartbeat before he closed the distance between her skin and his mouth, tongue poking out whilst he could push one first finger inside her wet heat without any problems and he couldn’t describe just how much he was enjoying it already, and hoping that he could give his girlfriend the greatest amount of pleasure as well.


End file.
